


fbi one shots <3

by baitdaglowtoad



Category: FBI (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-27 12:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21118493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baitdaglowtoad/pseuds/baitdaglowtoad
Summary: some fbi drabbles for my fav characters <3! mainly for scola and kristen w/ some oa and maggie thrown in! each chapter won't be longer than 200-500 words roughly.





	fbi one shots <3

. te extraño .

Kristen stared blankly out of the office window, her mind an empty void on this day. She and the rest of the team had just come back from working a case about a young kidnapped pregnant woman, lucky for them; she was found alive and out of harm's way. Was Kristen new to the field agent side of her work? Yes. But, was she not used to the paperwork? No, she was used to it and jaded by it. She finally dragged her eyes to the massive, or what looked to her to be an enormous stack of paperwork. Her mind wandered as she worked, missing Agent Scola.

He was on vacation somewhere in the Bahamas; she didn't know where exactly. Boy, oh boy, had she been thinking a lot about that stupid man. When you first meet Agent Scola, he seems snarky and maybe even short-tempered. The first time Kristen met him, she thought the same thing, but after getting to know him, she soon realized that those assumptions were right, but there was so much more to him as a person. He was astute (intelligent), caring, and yes, he was snarky as ever. She settled on them being friends, although she wanted more.

Kristen shook her head and sighed, "I've gotta finish this paperwork.


End file.
